Abhijeet's Birthday
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This is my first try on Abhijeet and it's short, but i hope you will like it.


_**A/N- I am writing the story on our Abhijeet sir for the first time. This is not my first story, but first on Abhijeet. Please read and review. I hope you will like it.**_

* * *

_**On July 21st**_

_**Abhijeet woke up and got ready to go to the Bureau.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**All were busy in decorating the Bureau because it was Abhijeet's birthday. Just then, Tarika ran inside the Bureau.**_

_ACP- Kya hua Tarika, tum aise bhag kyun rahi ho?_

_Tarika- Sir, Abhijeet abhi tak aaya ya nahi?_

_Daya- Nahi Tarika. Woh abhi tak aaya nahi hai, lekin baat kya hai?_

_Tarika- Aaj Abhijeet ka birthday hai._

_ACP- Haan. Aur hum sab usse surprise karne ke liye pura Bureau ko saaja rahe hain._

_Tarika- Ab main bhi madat karti hoon. Hama jaldi karna hoga. Woh aata hi hoga._

_Daya- Haan._

_**Everyone were busy in decorating the Bureau, but Tarika heard some footsteps. She knew it was Abhijeet and it was important to stop him from coming inside so she ran and stopped him.**_

_Abhijeet- Arre Tarika tum yaha aur woh bhi itne subah subah?_

_Tarika- Kyun? Kya main nahi aa sakti?_

_Abhijeet- Nahi nahi mera woh matlab nahi tha. Tum bilkul aa sakti._

_Tarika- Abhijeet, bahar chalte hain._

_Abhijeet- Iss waqt?_

_Tarika- Haan._

_Abhijeet- Kyun?_

_Tarika- Bas chalo na._

_Abhijeet- Tum ruko, main ACP sir se permission le kar aata hoon._

_Tarika- Uski koi zaroorat nahi hai. _

_Abhijeet- Matlab?_

_Tarika- Maine permission le liya hai._

_Abhijeet- Thik hai, lekin tum jaana kaha chahti ho?_

Tarika(thinking)- Ab kya batau? Kya kahu usse? Please god help me.

_Abhijeet- Kya soch rahi ho? Batao na tum bahar kyun jaana chahti ho?_

_Tarika- Mujhe... Mujhe ice cream khani hai._

_Abhijeet- Itni subah subah tumhe ice cream khani hai? Tum thik toh hona Tarika?_

_Tarika- Main thik hoon Abhijeet, lekin abhi yaha se chalo._

_Abhijeet- OK... _

**_Tarika took him from there and Abhijeet was completely confused. Tarika ate the ice cream and Abhijeet was looking at her confusingly. She smiled at him and went little far and call Daya._**

**_On Phone_**

_Daya- Hello Tarika._

_Tarika- Haan Daya woh..._

_Daya- Kaha chali gayi yaar tum? _

_Tarika- Daya, woh maine Abhijeet ko rokke rakka hai._

_Daya- Abhijeet tumhare saath hai?_

_Tarika- Haan._

_Daya- Accha thik hai. Lag bag sab kuch ready hai toh tum ab thodi der mein Abhijeet ko le kar aa jaana._

_Tarika- Thik hai._

_Daya- Bye._

_Tarika- Haan._

**_After disconnecting the call. Tarika came to Abhijeet and he was still confused._**

_Abhijeet- Tarika, ab chalte hain._

_Tarika- Thodi der yahi rukte hain na please. Dekho kitna romantic mausam hai._

_Abhijeet- Aaj tumhe hua kya hai Tarika? Tum pehle toh aisi batein kabhi nahi karti thi._

_Tarika- Pehle ki batein alag thi aur ab alag hain._

_Abhijeet- Jo bhi ho Tarika, ab main yaha ek second bhi ruk nahi sakta._

_Tarika(in low voice)- Ab toh sab kuch ready ho bhi gaya hoga._

_Abhijeet- Kya?_

_Tarika- Kuch nahi. Chalo._

_Abhijeet- Haan._

**_They went back to the Bureau and while walking through the steps, Tarika was about to fall, but Abhijeet held her. They shared a cute eye- lock and went inside. As soon as, Abhijeet stepped inside he became surprised. The whole Bureau was decorated and he looked at Tarika, who was smiling. He moved his second step and flowers fell from the top. Just then, everyone came to him while singing happy birthday song. He was full of tears seeing all that._**

_ACP- Kaisa laga surprise?_

_Abhijeet- Bahat... Bahat accha hai sir. Thank you._

_Daya- Accha Abhijeet ab cake kaato._

**_Daya brought a cake and Abhijeet cut it while having tears. Everyone ate the cake and all were happy._**

_Abhijeet- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki mere birthday bhi itna special ho sakta hai._

_Daya- Kyun nahi ho sakta? Tum ho hi itne special. By the way, Tarika thank you._

_Tarika- Kyun?_

_Daya- Agar tum Abhijeet ko le kar yaha se nahi jaati toh yeh surprise, surprise hi nahi hota._

_Abhijeet- Aap sabko bahut bahut shukriya, mera birthday itne special karne ke liye._

_All- It's OK._

**_He hugged everyone and they all spent the day with happy memory._**

* * *

**_A/N- What do you think about the chapter guys? Do you like it or not? This was my first story on Abhijeet so sorry for the mistakes. I know it's short, but i hope you enjoyed it. You can tell me if you didn't like it. _****_Please Review._**


End file.
